Transforming Death Into Life
by The Little Anonymous Author
Summary: People never die...they live forever, in our hearts. Knowing this, Katara takes that love and transforms it into what she's always wanted.


**Transforming Death Into Life**

Katara's POV

Time stopped. It was as if everything I was seeing moved in slow motion. There were moments in my life where this would have been a good thing, but not now…_oh spirits not now..._ I didn't even have anytime to respond. My feet were rooted to the ground. All I could do was watch as my life was about to flash before my eyes. The lightning came at me with an incredible speed. And just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse…it did. Zuko, the boy I had finally grown to accept and trust, jumped in front of me…not giving himself the chance to re-direct the lightning. I regrettably watched in horror as the Firebender fell lifelessly to the ground, at the hand of his own sister…

The guilt was overwhelming. As I rushed over to Zuko's body I was in a state of shock. All I knew to do was heal. But trying to heal him now was as pointless as me trying to Earthbend…it was simply something that would never happen. I didn't know how long I had been there, but Azula's scream snapped me out of the trance. I turned to see Aang in the Avatar state. Apparently the site of me hovering over his former Firebending teacher's lifeless form was enough to trigger it. I watched as Azula was knocked unconscious and dragged away by Sokka and Toph. Where she was taken, I didn't know…but I certainly did not care.

"Katara?" I felt I gentle hand on my shoulder. This small gesture from Aang was enough to send me into a hysterical breakdown. I turned to my best friend for comfort as I was pulled into his loving embrace. I felt his hand trace small circles on my back as he tried soothing me with words of re-assurance.

"Katara, it's going to be okay I promise. Fire Lord Ozai can't firebend anymore and Azula is gone forever. Zuko…"

I felt Aang shaking. I knew he was crying too…At one point in our lives, Zuko's death would have been a great triumph. It would have been something to celebrate over, not mourn. But now…ever since he joined our gaang…our family…he became a part of us. He became a part of that family. We loved him and treated him no differently. Zuko came to us looking to restore his honor…and now as I sit here beside his body, holding onto Aang, I realized that he had done so much more than that. He was not only honorable, he was respectable, and someone that should be remembered for all the good that he had done in this world.

I reached over and grabbed Zuko's cold, soulless hand. "Zuko, I p-promise you that you will be r-remembered as the h-hero you really were. You w-will be respected and honored…" Aang placed an arm around me as he listened to my sorrowful goodbye to our dear friend. Crying, I continued, "Your p-past does not define t-the person you truly are. N-never forget that…as w-we will never forget y-you…"

Aang and I sat there until the rest of the gaang showed up. We hugged onto each other as if there was nobody else in this world.

Epilogue

It was only a month since we held Zuko's funeral. I was still devastated at the loss of the once banished prince, but at the same time I was grateful. I was grateful that I got the chance to see beyond Zuko's mask and discover what an amazing person he really was. I was grateful that he took his life to spare my own. I was even grateful that his loss made me realize how short life truly is. It had literally opened my eyes to everything. _Life's too short to wonder 'what if'. Instead, it should always be 'why not?'_ That's what Iroh had told me the day of his funeral. And now as I sit here in Ba Sing Se inside Iroh's tea shop, I intend to live by just that.

I walked over to where Aang was sitting with Iroh and Mae. As I approached the table I heard the three of them talking and laughing about each of their memories with Zuko. I smiled; _His memory will never be forgotten._

"Hey Aang, can I talk to you out on the balcony for a second?"

Aang looked up, smiling brightly at me, "Sure, of course Katara."

We walked outside together. Aang looked at me, a noticed slight concern across his face. "So what's on your mind?" he said.

I had been standing there for a few moments…I knew what I had wanted to say…I just didn't know exactly how to say it.

Zuko's voice then flooded into my head, '_Just follow your heart, Katara. It's taken you two long enough.'_ His voice vanished with soft laughter. Although I was slightly shaken, he was right. I knew what to do now.

"Aang, do you remember before the war…when you said to me that you were afraid we wouldn't all make it back?"

I noticed his blush. "So I take it you do remember?" I laughed nervously.

"Well, I guess what I'm trying to say here…is that I feel the same way, Aang."

Aang looked up. I had never seen him so happy. It even made me smile for the first time in a month.

"You mean that?" Aang took a step closer to me.

I looked sincerely into his eyes. "I'd never lie to you."

And before I knew it, Aang gently pulled me into his arms and kissed me lightly on the lips. Again, I smiled. I loved how it was in his nature to always be gentle and kind and always a very caring person.

I put my arms around his neck and returned the kiss more passionately.

_Finally, I'm living the life I had always wanted to…Thank you, Zuko._


End file.
